Cuasi-Virgen
by mutemuia
Summary: Kyoko quiere pedirle a Ren algo. Kyoko ligeramente OoC [Secuela: 'Nuestras noches de bodas' (POV de Ren)] [Mini-Omake: 'Por fin'].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío. ¡Ojalá!

* * *

><p><strong>CUASI-VIRGEN<strong>

Ren estaba en el salón tomando un vaso de whisky después de la cena. Yo estaba preparándome un té antes de ir a la cama. Cosa de la que no debería abusar porque mi vejiga siempre está al límite.

Ah… ¿No lo he dicho? Es el embarazo. Estoy de casi cuatro meses.

De unos días para acá se me han empezado a hinchar algo las manos, y el anillo empieza a molestarme. Sí, exacto, es una alianza de boda.

Así que aquí estoy, casada y embarazada… Con Tsuruga Ren, y de Tsuruga Ren… El Gran Tsuruga Ren. El nº 1 de todas las listas de Japón. Mi marido. Debe de haber sido un polvo glorioso (perdona la vulgaridad), y yo ni siquiera me acuerdo… Puffff. Para el caso, él tampoco. Ni siquiera una imagen fugaz por mi memoria, como no sean las de mi fantasía.

¿Qué cómo fue? Bueno, la típica historia de un manga shojo… Tal cual. La noche después de mi 20º cumpleaños nos despertamos desnudos en una habitación de hotel, con el dolor de cabeza más grande de mi vida, un certificado de matrimonio (con su sello oficial) en la mesilla de noche, alianzas en las manos, y botellas por el suelo. No preguntes…

Jamás he pasado más vergüenza en mi vida… Una cosa es que te resignes a ocultar tu amor por puro miedo al dolor, y otra es descubrir que, de un día para otro, te has casado con él y que también lo has hecho con él. Sí, la mancha de sangre en la sábana era la prueba de eso. Por si estar los dos en cueros no fuera suficiente.

Un segundo antes de empezar a gritar (como el cuadro ese de Munch estaba yo), me cogió de las manos, me miró a los ojos, y empezó a hablar, con voz suave, muy suave (Kyoko, me llamaba…), a tranquilizarme, a decirme que él tampoco tenía idea de qué pasaba, pero que una cosa parecía clara. Estábamos casados. Nuestros eran los nombres en aquel papel.

Hizuri Kuon decía el certificado… ¡Hizuri Kuon! Y tuvo que contármelo todo. Todo. Sus padres (mi Padre), el niño actor, las peleas callejeras, Rick, el accidente, la invención de Tsuruga Ren, Corn… Sí, Corn. Por alguna razón esto fue lo que más me dolió. Porque Corn era parte de mi propio pasado. Todo este tiempo él lo sabía. Sabía que yo necesitaba a Corn y nunca me lo dijo. Es más, se siguió riendo de mí y de mi ingenuidad (idiotez, de acuerdo) en Guam. En mi cara.

Mi primer beso (al menos el digno de tal nombre) fue una mentira. Mi matrimonio es un acto de borrachos. Mi noche de bodas también. Y mi marido es el hombre al que amo, pero él a mí no. Casi un extraño para mí. Genial. Mi vida apesta.

Cuando ya no pude más con la pena y la vergüenza, me metí en el baño a llorar de pura impotencia (y rabia, también de rabia). Y Ren al otro lado de la puerta seguía hablando. Habló toda la noche. Me habló también de la oscuridad, de la ira y de la culpa. De su huida hacia adelante sin mirar atrás. De la máscara inventada a la que se aferraba para permanecer cuerdo. De la angustia. De cómo llegó BJ y se empezó a hundir de nuevo. Dice que yo lo salvé. Que yo lo traje de vuelta. No es que yo no hubiera visto esa oscuridad cuando él era Cain Heel o BJ. La vi. Y me asustó. Él nunca pronunció la palabra amor. No. Cariño, respeto, compañerismo, amistad, gratitud, pero no amor. De ahí empezó a considerar las implicaciones que supondría un divorcio relámpago para nuestras carreras, la mala publicidad, la mala imagen... Y estaba por ver si había o no embarazo. ¡¿Qué?! Más pánico. Más miedo. ¿Embarazo? ¿Madre yo? ¿Madre soltera yo? ¿Yo una madre como la mía? Él lo supo. Sabía en lo que yo estaba pensando. Y redujo a trocitos cada posible argumento mío. Que yo no estaría sola, que él estaría conmigo, que le encantaría tener un hijo conmigo (¿eh?), que somos una pareja, un matrimonio, que el niño tendría unos padres que lo amarían, y que cómo no iba a ser yo una madre cariñosa si ya iba yo repartiendo amor a los que me rodeaban. Que nos respetábamos, nos llevábamos bien, que teníamos afinidades y gustos compartidos, que éramos amigos (ya no senpai ni kohai, no), y que nos teníamos cariño el uno al otro. Y sobre todo, que él quería la luz que yo traía a su vida. Que la necesitaba. Me dijo eso. Que seríamos felices, que él quería hacerme feliz.

Bueno, hay matrimonios que funcionan con menos…

* * *

><p>Otro de mis miedos (como si no hubiera ya bastantes en mi lista) era la convivencia. Yo no quería ser la criada de otro Shotaro, no señor, y él llevaba muchos años viviendo solo como para meterse ahora a vivir de golpe con otra persona. Su mujer. Yo.<p>

Obviamente viviríamos en su apartamento. Diríamos en el Daruma-ya que por cuestiones de trabajo estaría alojándome fuera un tiempo (me llevé algunas cosas, no muchas). A Lory no le diríamos nada. Tampoco a Yashiro. De momento, al menos. Ya veríamos. Todo esto, la borrachera y el matrimonio, era demasiado para asimilar y encima empezar a oír los comentarios de otros. Demasiada vergüenza. Demasiado todo…

Pues empezamos por establecer reglas de convivencia. Y la cama fue la primera. Sip. El caballeroso Tsuruga Ren quería dormir en la cama todas las noches con su esposa. Cómo no. Yo. A punto estuve de coger la puerta y salir corriendo. Y él me frenó en seco. Que no presionaría nada, que no me daría prisa, que no me tocaría, pero que un matrimonio debe dormir junto. Ya, claro. Obviamente la primera noche no dormí. No me tocó, no. Pero resulta que mi marido es de los que les gusta acurrucarse y abrazarse a su mujercita. Y esa soy yo.

Amanecía yo con un susto todas las mañanas, al ver qué traiciones había cometido mi cuerpo dormido; los brazos por su cuenta, las manos por encima o por debajo del pijama, las suyas y las mías, da igual, y las piernas, todas enredadas como por voluntad propia. La segunda noche dormí algo. Al terminar la primera semana estaba tan cansada que dejó de importarme.

En casa nada de lentillas, le dije, así de claro. Que ya era bastante malo estarse tiñendo el pelo continuamente como para llevar por más horas de la cuenta las lentillas. ¿Cómo hizo para estar las 24 horas cuando los hermanos Heel? ¿Y cómo no me di cuenta yo? En fin… al menos tenía un pase privado para ver los ojos de Corn…

Y clases de cocina, oh sí. Una cosa era venir una o dos veces a la semana a cocinar para él (no es que yo no quisiera…), y otra bien distinta era ser la criada. Por mucho que me gustara cocinar, me negué a ser solo yo quien lo hiciera. Y empecé a darle clases. Era una buena forma de pasar las horas en ese piso. Por Dios, cogía el cuchillo como un pandillero. No sabía picar verdura sin 'matarla', pero le quité pronto esa mala costumbre. Acabó defendiéndose bien en algunos platos. Sorprendentemente, era muy bueno en los postres, y aunque a él no le gustaran las cosas muy dulces, se le daban bien. Me pidió que le enseñara a hacer la gelatina de vino de aquel San Valentín (por Dios, me ruboricé de pies a cabeza con el recuerdo. Y él se rió al verme roja y me dijo que precisamente por eso quería aprender, para repetir aquel día, e incluso mejorarlo… ¿¡Qué!? A esas alturas, yo ya estaba del color del vino). Y las tortitas del desayuno, por supuesto, le salían estupendas. Además era divertido. Hablábamos y hablábamos. No sabía yo que Ren fuera tan divertido. No Ren, perdón, Kuon. Con sus postres empezamos el Año Nuevo. Me encantaba el olor a comida al llegar a casa. Una casa viva, un hogar cálido. Como te dije, no se le daba mal. Cómo no. Por supuesto, él es Tsuruga Ren, después de todo.

Y una mañana, pasó. Me desperté vomitando.

Kuon no sabía dónde ponerse. Alcanzó a darse cuenta de recogerme el pelo mientras yo estaba de rodillas delante de la taza soltando el alma y la bilis por la boca. Mira tú por dónde me tranquilizó ver en sus ojos el mismo susto que había en los míos. ¿Al médico? Dijo. Al médico fuimos.

Ya es oficial. Vamos a ser padres.

* * *

><p>No había visto yo muchas veces la verdadera sonrisa de mi marido, pero ese día la tenía grabada a fuego cuando le fue a comunicar las noticias a Lory y Yashiro (fue Kuon solo. Yo estaba en casa descansando de tanta emoción). A la prensa se le comunicaría más adelante, cuando ya fuera obvio, no había necesidad de complicarnos la vida tan pronto. Al día siguiente, encontré a Yashiro resplandeciente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hombre, sé que es una muy buena persona y se alegra por los que aprecia, pero me pareció algo desmedido. En fin, cosas de Yashiro…<p>

Por esa época, ya teníamos una rutina cotidiana, cómoda. Solíamos desayunar juntos siempre que podíamos, y el que tuviera más tiempo antes de salir preparaba ese día el desayuno. Por supuesto, estaban los besos de despedida, los besos de buenos días, los de buenas noches, los de al volver a casa… Cualquier excusa parecía buena. Pero mira, no eran forzados, eran naturales, y sí, cariñosos. Más de una vez me sorprendí echando de menos el calor de su cuerpo en la cama por las mañanas.

Yo llevaba el embarazo lo mejor que podía. Salvo algunas náuseas por la mañana y que me notaba un poco más cansada de lo habitual, lo llevaba muy bien. Seguía trabajando sin problemas. Cuando nos encontrábamos por los platós o por LME, éramos siempre correctos, siempre amables, pero había ahí algo más. Una complicidad que antes no estaba. Un secreto no compartido. Yashiro dice que se nota. Bueno, es que él sabe, pero nosotros somos actores. Tampoco es que a la gente les chocara vernos juntos, después de tanto tiempo.

Uno de mis momentos favoritos del día era el sofá por las noches después de cenar. Me acurrucaba a su lado mientras veíamos un rato la tele, leíamos o estudiábamos algún guión. Las preocupaciones del día se quedaban atrás olvidadas. Me dejaba envolver por su calidez y su olor, y más de una vez me quedé dormida así. Durmiendo como un bebé. Por supuesto, siempre amanecía en nuestra cama.

Me malcriaba. Me compraba de todo. Tenía que pararlo en seco antes de que se gastara una indecencia en cosas que yo no iba a utilizar jamás. Decía que era su prerrogativa de esposo. Me recordaba a Cain y sus compras compulsivas. Y con la nueva noticia, estaba imparable. No tenía yo dos meses de embarazo y él ya tenía comprada la cuna y un moisés. Por favor... Empezamos a habilitar uno de los cuartos para el bebé. Nos llenamos de libros y vídeos sobre embarazo y paternidad, de cómo criar a un hijo. Y claro, por fin lo sintió. Sintió en su carne lo que era estar al otro lado de una relación padre-hijo. Esa noche llamó a América y habló abiertamente con sus padres. Por primera vez en casi ocho años.

* * *

><p>Corn me dijo que me amaba. Sip. No lo he olvidado. Lo dijo. Ni Ren ni Kuon lo han dicho, pero no importa. Ya no me importa. Yo lo veo. Lo veo todos los días. La sonrisa de Corn, mi príncipe de las hadas…<p>

No hace falta que me lo diga. Lo veo. Sí. Amor en todos sus actos. Yo, el miembro nº 1 de la Sección Love Me, lo veo. ¿Milagro? ¿Ceguera temporal? ¿Demasiado evidente? No lo sé. Pero cuando me cansé de correr, me cansé de esconderme, me cansé de negarlo. Y entonces lo vi. Vi el amor en sus gestos. En la forma en que me abrazaba en la cama, en su mirada al llegar a casa, en sus besos de buenos días, en la forma en que me cuida y me mima… Y en cómo me habla. Oh, Dios, esa voz en mi oído, en mi cuello… Esa voz me hace temblar de arriba abajo, me derrite las piernas y me tengo que agarrar a lo que haya cerca, que resulta ser él. Este es mi sitio, aquí, el refugio de sus brazos, ese es el sitio al que pertenezco, de donde no me gustaría irme jamás. Es más, no quiero.

Más de una vez las cosas subieron de tono. Como aquella noche en el hotel, hace casi tres años. Y más aún. Pero él se paraba (no sé cómo, porque yo no podía), me daba un beso fuerte y contundente como para cerrar el tema, y lo dejábamos. Vale, gracias, y mi libido subiendo.

Pues hasta aquí llegué. Embarazada, sin experiencia en el sexo, y casada con Tsuruga Ren. Cuasi-Virgen. Ja! Esa soy yo… De psiquiatra, la verdad. Pues eso se acaba esta noche. Que sea mi senpai, mi maestro, en otras áreas de mi vida, que me enseñe. Que me enseñe a hacer el amor el hombre que amo, que resulta ser mi marido. Kuon. Por las vueltas del destino. Mío.

Esta noche. Mi nueva noche de bodas.

Hoy sé que me dirá que me quiere. Y yo se lo diré a él.

No es que haga falta ya…

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias a <em>_**Anansi's acolyte**__ por ser mi beta. Eres un sol. Tú tienes la culpa…_


End file.
